Increasing the use of condoms is one of the key public health goals for controlling the spread of HIV/AIDS. This study investigates an application-oriented, marketing research approach with a theory-based social/behavioral science approach to understanding the condom-use adoption process among California Hispanic men. Phase 1 of the study will be devoted to refining the investigators' model of factors related to adoption of appropriate HIV-prophylactic condom use, by review of previous condom social marketing research outside U.S., and by using data obtained via focus groups (N=90) and depth interviews (N=35) with Hispanic men. The outcomes of this first phase will be (1) a refined set of hypotheses about the specific factors--determining characteristics, knowledge of HIV/AIDS transmission, personal and condom use history, personal qualities (psychological traits, social role beliefs, dispositional traits and values), and social milieu--that may be important for influencing decision- making and behavior with respect to the use of condoms for HIV prophylaxis; and (2) an interview protocol that will include measures of the respondent's stage in the hypothesized condom-use adoption process and its attendant decision-making, as well as measures of those factors that are hypothesized to influence this decision-making process. Phase 2 will be devoted to a large-scale in-person survey of a systematic area probability sample of 1,200 California Hispanic men between the ages of 18 and 49, using the previously designed and pretested interview protocol. The data will be analyzed to: (1) develop scales and indices, of known and adequate internal consistency reliability, that represent constructs embodied in the research hypotheses and conceptual model; (2) describe the California Hispanic male population with regard to condom use patterns, condom- decision making stages, and relevant personal history, personal quality, and social milieu characteristics; and (3) evaluate a series of research hypotheses concerning the stage in decision-making that currently characterizes the Hispanic male population, the effects of acculturation, the specific factors that affect their decision-making at each stage in the condom adoption process, and whether there are important differences among major groups of Hispanic men (market segments) which would suggest the need for different promotional appeals. The results of the study will have implications for understanding and influencing condom use by Hispanic males and other male populations, and will increase understanding of health- protective behaviors.